This disclosure relates to a method and a system to perform automated operations for incorporating automated sentiment analysis and aggregated sentiment analysis of incoming messages intended for recipient users.
Reading through all the messages we receive on a daily or weekly basis is time-consuming. Such messages typically include extraneous information the recipient user does not care about, but which the recipient user must at least skim in order to locate and identify any information in the message that is relevant and/or important. Such messages may also contain, individually and in the aggregate, useful sentiment information that may not be properly utilized by the recipient user or their organization.